Rapture
by Mezurashii2
Summary: It's been over a year since the turtles defeated their archenemy, Shredder, and his Foot Clan. Everything has been peaceful until a new wave of terror sweeps through the streets of New York. Will the turtles be able to defend their city once more or will this nemesis be too powerful for them?


**PROLOGUE**

 _Where did everything go wrong? How did it get to this point?_

He tried to trace back every step and every move he and his brothers made within the last few minutes yet nothing could satisfy his frustration regarding tonight's incident. Everything should have been precise to near perfection, but as turtle luck would have it, something was bound to go wrong.

The blue leader landed quietly on the ledge and scanned the rooftop. It was nearly impossible to see anything in this storm, but he couldn't stop now. He had to find …

"Uh, Leo?"

Leonardo quickly glanced over to Michelangelo with nunchucks in hand pointing towards the wall. Immediately he and his other two brothers quickly drew their weapons and rushed to Michelangelo's side. Raphael gripped his sais tightly, his knuckles turned white. Donatello was already scanning the area with his wrist computer. Leonardo looked around with no avail.

"There's nothing here, Mikey," Leonardo spoke yet he felt the heaviness dropped into the pit of his stomach. Suddenly something sliced through the air barely missing the blue masked turtle's head.

"Surround now or pay the consequences." A deep voice boomed from the darkness.

"Come on, you prick," Raphael yelled as he trusted out his sai. "I promise I'll wipe that cocky ass smirk off your face unless you're just a big wuss."

As if on cue, lightening flashed through the sky and scattered away the shadows to reveal the figures hidden within. The turtles quickly shifted into fighting stance as the tall figure stepped forward with his sword by his side. Leonardo felt the adrenaline pumping into his muscles, preparing for action. The figure stopped a few feet and pointed his sword towards the hot headed brother.

"You," the figure spoke. "You couldn't handle me if you wanted to." Raphael gritted his teeth until he tasted the bitter metallic liquid sipping over his tongue. His hands shook violently as he tightened his grip.

"You're too much of a coward."

Then there it was. That ridiculous arrogant smile. The very smile that broke the straw of Raphael's already thin patience. The one that he was going to enjoy wiping across the ground.

"RAPH, NO!" Leonardo screamed as a streak of red and green ran across the blacktop.

From that point, all hell broke loose. Thunder filled the silence and lightening flashed across the city's skies as the turtles fought on. Metal clashing against metal, limbs smashing elinto bodies.

Leonardo stumbled backwards as a fist landed across his jaw, knowing him down to the ground. His opponent was strong and well skilled in combat, but Leo already knew what his next move was going to be. Leo wiped the blood from his mouth as he gathered to his feet.

"Now," the figure spoke. "We finish this."

The figure yelled and charged fully, his sword pointing straight for Leonardo's chest. In last moment, Leonardo dodged out of the way and slammed his elbow into his opponent's back, knocking him the ground. Leonardo pushed his foot into his back and sword blade to his neck. "Now I want some answers and you're giving them to me."

"NO! HELP, LEO!"

His heart suddenly stopped in his chest as he heard his baby brother calling for him. Leonardo glanced over at Raphael and Donatello. Their faces contorted in panic and shocked. He followed their gazes to see Michelangelo on his knees. His head tilted back in an awkward position. Something metallic and sharp pressed against his neck.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

The remaining brothers looked at each other, trying to figure out the best way of this situation. Raphael began to shake his head when Leo asked, "What choice do we have?"

The turtles tossed their weapons aside and stepped away.  
"Good boys," the other figure purred, leaning closer to Michelangelo's ear. "Now you know how your companions valued your safety. Now what about your life?"

Suddenly Michelangelo gasped as the knife slid across his throat.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first TMNT story. Enjoy this first chapter and will try to update soon. Love to hear from you. Let your reviews below. MEZ2 signing off.**


End file.
